The New Girl: Chrissy
by AaronzPrncessaol.com
Summary: A new girl comes to Lizze's school. They become friends but someone gets in the way. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Chrissy the new girl

New Girl

  
  
As all the students sat in their 1st period Math class the teacher intoduced a new student.  
"Ok, class this is our new student Chrissy Forton." The math teacher Mrs. Teppo said.  
  
"Hello." Chrissy said with a small shy smile.  
  
"I need a student to show Chrissy around the school." Mrs. Teppo said. "How about you Lizze you know this school well." Mrs. Teppo said.  
  
"Sure Mrs. Teppo." Lizze said.  
  
"Chrissy how about you sit at the desk next to Lizze." Mrs. Teppo suggested so Chrissy.  
  
"Ok, thank you." Chrissy said.  
As the day continued on Lizze showed Chrissy to all her classes.  
  
"So Chrissy where are you from?" asked Lizze.  
  
"Monterey, Califronia. My dad is the just got the job as the president of a company so he has so move here so we all came with him." Chrissy explained.  
  
"Cool." Miranda said.  
  
"Is your dad the president of Chumani Co?" Lizze asked.  
  
"Yes." Chrissy said.  
  
"My dad works there and he kept talking about them having a new president and all." Lizzie said. 


	2. Chapter 2: trader

Chapter 2

  
  
The Next Day...  
Lizzie noticed a moving truck next door. Someone was moving into the house next door.  
  
"The president of the company I work for is mocing next door. I hear he has a daughter your age." her dad said.  
  
"Chrissy, I met her yesterday." Lizzie said.  
The door bell rang. Lizzie opened the door.  
  
"Hi Lizzie." Chrissy said as she stood at the door holding a pan.  
  
"Hey." Lizzie said;  
  
"My grandma told me to bring this over." Chrissy said as she handed the pan to Lizzie.  
  
"Thanks, you wanna hand out with me and my friends today?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure I just have to tell my grandma." Chrissy said.  
  
Later that day Chrissy went to hang out with Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo.  
"Did you live near the beach in Monterey?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yep we lived in a house on the beach." Chrissy said.  
  
"Wow I would love to tape a movie there." Gordo said.  
  
"Shhh, here comes Kate." Lizzie whispered.  
  
"Hey Losers." Kate said.  
  
"Shut-up Kate." Miranda said.  
  
"Who's this?" Kare questioned as she looked at Chrissy.  
  
"I'm Chrissy." Chrissy introduced.  
  
"Why are you hanging out with these dorks?" Kate asked as she stood there stareing at them  
  
"There nice." Chrissy said.  
  
"I am too you wanna come to the mall with us?" Kate asked.  
  
"Sure." Chrissy said as she stood up. "Bye." She said as she walked off with Kate. 


	3. Chapter 3: Messy

Chapter 3

  
  
Lizzie talked on the phone with Miranda.  
"I can't belive Kate did that?" Lizzie said.  
  
"I know that was so rude." Miranda sais.  
  
"I wonder if she'll even talk to us at school." Lizzie said  
  
"I don't think so."Miranda said  
  
"Kates spending the night over there tonight." Lizzie said.  
  
"That makes no since at all." Miranda said.  
  
"Lizzie!" yelled Matt.  
  
"I'm stuck here with Matt and 3 or his friends while my parents so see a movie." Lizzie explained.  
  
"I feel sorry for you." Miranda said.  
  
"Well bye I really gotta go." L:izzie said as she hung up.  
  
"Lizzzzzzzzzzzzie!" yelled Matt.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked as she walked out her bedroom door.  
  
"Get her!" Matt screamed as him and his friends started throwing water ballons of glop at her.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop freaks!" screamed Lizzie as she boys stopped. "And what is this stuff it smells!" yelled Lizzie.  
  
"It's Ketchup, Mustard, Mayo, mom's spinich cassarole, cold bean soup, Jell-o, ice cream, chocolate syrup, pancake syrup, string beans,tarter sauce, gravy, and relish." Matt explained.  
  
"Eww, eww, and eww you and all of your friends are gonna die!" screamed Lizzie.  
  
"Were home!" Lizzie's mom yelled as she and her dad walked into the house. "What is that smell." she added.  
  
Lizzie ran downstairs, "Mom look what Matt and those freak friends of his did to me!" screamed Lizzie.  
  
"Matt!" screamed their mom.  
  
"We were just having fun." Matt said as he ran downstairs. 


	4. Chapter 4: Please!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!!

All day Sunday Lizze kept taking showers. On Monday she still smelled. She begged her mom to not make her go to school, but she had to go.

"Hi Lizzie." Chrissy said as she walked into Math class.

"Hi." Lizzie mumbled.

After class they had lunch and Lizzie and Miranda could not believe what was happening to their new friendship with Chrissy. Chrissy came to sit with them at lunch.

"Oh Please what are you doing here." Miranda said.

"I came to sit with you guys." Chrissy said as she sat down.

"Why you traded us last week." Lizzie said.

"Sorry I wanted to make more friends not just you guys." Chrissy said.

"You could of made more friends than Kate." Miranda said.

"I didn't know about how much you guys hate Kate." Chrissy said.

"Well now you know." Lizzie said.

"Sorry I wanted to know if you could help me get ready for my date tonight?" asked Chrissy.

"Well I guess we can forgive you." Lizzie said as she hugged Chrissy.

"So who's your date?" Miranda asked.

"Ethan Craft." Chrissy said.

"Oh my gosh what is she doing with my man." Cartoon Lizzie screamed.

"But but but but he I I I." Lizzie mumbled.

"Can you help me?" Chrissy said.

"Yeah come to my house after school." Lizzie said.

"Hi Lizzie." Kate said with her normal attitude.

"What do you want?" Miranda asked.

"What is that smell?" Kate asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Chrissy asked.

"My little brother did this to me." Lizzie explained.

"Well Chrissy remember cheerleading practice after school and if you wanna stay a cheerleader stop hanging around with these geeks." Kate said as she walked away.

"A cheerleader." Lizzie said as she looked at Chrissy.

"Yeah I like cheerleading and I used to be head cheerleader at my old school." Chrissy said. "Also Kate doen't know, but I talked with the other cheerleaders and today if I'm better than Kate then I get to be caption." Chrissy asked.


End file.
